


Returning Early

by WinterCutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns home from a hunt earlier than expected. Only to find his boys being more than brothers. WARNING: Dean/Sam Wincest | | | originally posted at fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John's pov

John sighed as he opened the door to the small apartment he and his boys had been staying in for a few months. He dropped his duffle on the floor beside the couch and glanced at his watch. It wasn't very late, but he had been expecting to see Dean sitting on the couch watching some movie like he usually was when John got home late after some hunts. It hadn't taken nearly as long as he thought it would once he figured out what was doing all of the killing.

Dean sometimes slept in his room when he was on a hunt, so that's where he was headed to when he heard the dull thud of something heavy hitting a wall. It was followed by a muffled 'Dammit, Dean. Not so fucking hard. It hurts.' John raised his eyebrows at Sam's muffled words, as he walked towards the room that his sons shared when he was home in between hunts.

John heard something crash to the floor. It was followed by a loud moan and Dean's this time. 'Damn, Sammy. You're so fucking tight.' John placed his hand on the doorknob of his sons' room debating whether or not he really wanted to know when he heard Sam's voice again. 'D-dean… move d-dammit... Oh De... right there...'

John opened the door hoping that what he was hearing was definitely not what it sounded like, but knowing that it most likely was. "Dean... Sam... What are you two..." John's eyes widened as he got a full view of Dean's naked ass, and from what he could see, not that he wanted to see it mind you, Dean had Sam bent over the edge of the bed and was thrusting in slow measured strokes that was sure to drive Sam crazy and Sam was panting and moaning for his brother to move faster and harder. John looked away and saw the lamp and the alarm clock on the floor which explained the crash he had heard. He didn't think the boys had noticed him so he backed out of the room with his eyes glued to the floor and quietly shut the door.

After seeing way too much and not being able to get it out of his head John grabbed his keys out of his duffle and walked out the door to the apartment heading for the local bar.

John arrived back at the apartment about an hour or so later than when he left and not quite as drunk as he wished he threw a black plastic bag on the couch and took his duffel to his room. After quickly checking to see if his boys were awake, only to find that Sam was lying on top of Dean and the covers were covering them from about waist down, thank god he didn't think he could take seeing anything more. John retreaded to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee and waited for his boys to get up.

John was sitting on the couch when he saw Sam come out of his and Dean's room a few hours later clad only in boxers. He watched as Sam stopped and looked at him anxiously before he spoke. "Wake your brother up. We need to have a talk." John watched as Sam nodded and returned to the bedroom only to emerge less than two minutes later with Dean directly behind him.

John indicated for them to sit beside him on the couch. He waited for them to sit down, Sam sat in Dean's lap, before he started speaking. "Okay, boys, who you decide you want to sleep with is your choice..."

"Dad, we..." Dean started to interject but didn't get the chance.

"No, Dean, let me finish." John sighed, "Who you decide to sleep with is your own choice, and if that happens to be each other, then I am not going to stop you as long as that's what makes both of you happy. I just want you to be safe. Some people... A lot of people wouldn't approve of the relationship that you two have." John grabbed the bag off of the coffee table, where he had put it after sitting down with his first cup of coffee, and passed it to Sam before standing up and heading in the direction of his bedroom for some well-deserved sleep.

"Dad, you didn't have to buy..."

"Just don't wake me up."


	2. Sam and Dean's pov

Sam just couldn't make himself go to sleep. It was a fact that he slept better when Dean was in the room, but tonight it didn't matter what he did, he couldn't go to sleep. So he stood up and lightly walked towards the living room of the small apartment they were staying in.

Dean looked up as he heard Sam come into the room. His hair was ruffled and his eyes squinted against the light from the television. Dean turned the T.V. off and motioned for Sam to sit with him. He waited for Sam to straddle his lap before asking questions. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"I can't sleep De." Sam said as he nuzzled Dean's neck lightly kissing and nipping at the flesh. Sam heard Dean chuckle softly.

"Well if you ask me sleep isn't what you really want right now." Dean reached down between their bodies and stroked Sam's half hard cock through the younger Winchester's boxers. "Why don't we go to the bedroom?" Dean kissed Sam and positioned his hands so that they would support Sam when he stood up. "Wrap your legs around my waist Sammy." Dean stood and walked towards the bedroom while holding Sam whose legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. Dean kicked the door to the bedroom shut, and they quickly discarded their boxers, and he pushed Sam up against the wall beside one of the bedside tables.

Sam rubbed the back of his head. "'Dammit, Dean. Not so fucking hard. It hurts." He was rewarded with a rough kiss and a mumbled apology.

Dean grabbed the lube out of the nearest bedside table and slicked up his cock knowing that Sam would still be somewhat stretched from their activities of only a few hours ago, and the younger Winchester had a bit of a masochistic streak.

Sam moved to bend over the edge of one of the beds accidently bumping into one of the bedside tables and knocking the lamp and alarm clock onto the floor.

Dean moved behind Sam and thrust completely into him in one fast and hard movement. "'Damn, Sammy. You're so fucking tight." Dean moaned resisting the urge to move and it didn't matter how many times he fucked Sam he was always wonderfully tight.

Sam attempted to move his hips when Dean was completely in him, but Dean held his hips still. Allowing him time to adjust even though he didn't think he needed to because of the nights earlier activities. "D-dean... move d-dammit..."

Dean pulled out and thrust back in, rubbing against Sammy's sweet spot on the first thrust. "Oh De... right there..." Sam moaned breathlessly as Dean hit his sweet spot again.

Dean and Sam heard the bedroom door open but they didn't care. "Dean... Sam... What are you two..." The door closed just seconds later, quickly followed by the front door opening and closing. Sam and Dean were too wrapped up in each other to care that their dad had caught them.

Sam's moans of harder and faster were too much for Dean. They were quickly helping to bring him to the brink. He thrust harder and faster making Sam cry out his name in pure pleasure. Dean took hold of Sam's cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. "Come for me Sammy... I want you to come screaming my name..."

That was it for Sam. He arched off of the bed doing exactly as Dean wanted, screaming his brother's name as he came.

That's what finally sent Dean over the edge. He came after a few more thrusts moaning Sam's name into his ear. "Sammy, I love you."

"I love you too, De." Dean pulled out of Sam and got under the covers of the bed, holding them up so that Sam could lie on top of him.

Sam woke up hours later to Dean running his fingers through his hair. "Mmmm, that feels so good. Don't stop." Sammy sighed as Dean continued to run his fingers through his brother's hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Dean asked giving Sam a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sam smiled at Dean and kissed him back. "Yeah I did. Thank you Dean."

"I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want?" Sam asked as he stood up and grabbed his boxers off the floor and putting them on.

"Whatever you want Sammy." Dean watched Sam walk out of the room only to come back in seconds later.

"Dad is home, and he wants to talk to us." Sam watched Dean get out of the bed and take his time finding and putting on a pair of boxers before he walked over to where Sam was standing observing him.

"See something you like?" Dean asked and kissed Sam lightly on the lips. "Sammy, it's going to be okay. I promise."

Sam and Dean walked out of their room and watched as their dad indicated for them to sit beside him on the couch. Dean sat down first so that Sam could sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Sammy's waist and looked at his dad.

"Okay, boys, who you decide you want to sleep with is your choice..." Their dad started before Dean interrupted him.

"Dad, we..."

"No, Dean, let me finish." Their dad sighed, "Who you decide to sleep with is your own choice, and if that happens to be each other, then I am not going to stop you as long as that's what makes both of you happy. I just want you to be safe. Some people... A lot of people wouldn't approve of the relationship that you two have." They watched as their dad grabbed a black bag off of the floor and gave it to Sam before staning up and heading in the direction of his bedroom for some well-deserved sleep.

Sam looked into the bag and blushed slightly. "Dad, you didn't have to buy..."

"Just don't wake me up."

Dean smirked and kissed Sam's neck before whispering, "We'll try not to." as their dad disappeared into his bedroom.


End file.
